Mercither
– ultima etapa Historia - Clima e Terreno - População - Regente - Cidades Importantes #Boyhill: Population 4500, primarily human, some dwarf. The town is built around a volcanic outcrop, accessible by a single road. It is governed by a mayor, a male human named Beorne. Boyhill was devastated by warfare long ago, and many buildings are empty or in ruins. #Bolga: Population 7200, primarily bugbear, some other monstrous races. Several major roads run through the center of the city. It has no local government. #Neford: Population 620, mixed human and elf and half-elf. The village is defended by a wooden palisade and ditch. It is governed by an arcane sorcerer, a male human named Piersym Rewson. #Zarazar: Population 60, primarily dwarf, some other civilized races. The village is defended by a strong stone wall and towers. It is governed by a consortium of wealthy merchants, known as the Ruby Senate. #Owwold: Population 2100, mostly human, some other civilized races. The town is built upon a grid of streets and alleys. It is governed by a consortium of guildmasters, known as the Order of Seven. #Huford: Population 9200, primarily human, some dwarf. The city is built around a stronghold of stone and iron. It is ruled by a tyrant, the human lady Lice Bexle, though several wealthy aristocrats exert some influence. Huford is renowned for its opulent merchants' quarter. #Vertifell: Population 40, mostly dwarf, some human. The thorp is encircled by a crumbling stone wall. It is governed by a reeve, a male dwarf named Holmfi Auscanson. #Baramunz: Population 1400, mostly dwarf, some halfling. A maze of wooden walls divides and encircles the town. It is governed by an arcane sorcerer, a male dwarf named Dis. The Shrine of Eternal Light is a common destination for religious pilgrims. #Ruwold: Population 15000, mixed human and other civilized races. The city is a tangle of narrow streets and row buildings. It is ruled by a tyrant, the human lady Alhburh. Ruwold has many markets, located along the banks of the Argent River. #Pwllhesda: Population 2000, mixed elf and half-elf. Most of the buildings are constructed from living trees. It is governed by an order of knights and warriors, led by a female half-elf named Cena. The Academy of Liomius is located here. Divindades Locais Celesch, Lord of Wisdom, visible to mortals only as a figure with the head of a lizard. The Creeping God, having the form of a young man with the head of a rabbit, holding a knife. Gawayne, the God of Springtime and Love, most often depicted as a young man holding a compass. Congrimm, the Insidious God, visible to mortals only as a sickly figure holding a bow. Baldeter, the God of Storms and King of Craftwork, seen in dreams as a auroch with the head of a crocodile. Norseph, the God of Hedonism, seen in dreams as a hawk with the head of a wolf. Kiara, the Goddess of Doom and Queen of Volcanoes, seen in dreams as a sleeping ram with eyes like a cat. Savae, the Goddess of Summertime and the Inner Goddess, most often depicted as a girl holding a candle. Eders, the Venerable God, most often depicted as a artist with the head of a jackal. Ranhad, the God of Earthquakes and Discord, seen in dreams as a sickly boy. Lucicob, the God of Beauty, having the form of a howling old man. Weriah, the Goddess of Tombs, who appears as a monstrous woman. Encontros